Confessions
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: All of a sudden the emotion started rushing back and she began tearing up again. Ever since this guy had become a part of her life her world had started to crumble and now it was landing on top of her. EO love. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -**

**I was told I should write one of these by a friend on youtube - so here I am.**

**This is my first fanfic ever so don't be too brutal.**

**R&R - I won't write more if you don't.**

"He confessed." Cragen announced, as he wandered out of the interrogation room.

"Finally." Olivia sighed, resting her head on her desk.

"Oh, that's good. It only took 36 hours of interrogation." Elliot grumbled.

"Why don't you guys go home or something?" Said Cragen, glancing at the clock, "It's 8 o'clock."

"Ok." Said Elliot, grabbing his coat.

"Can we go too?" Asked Munch and Fin.

"Yeah, all you kids can leave. The feds can take care of Julius." Replied Cragen.

"Awesome." Said Fin, dropping his pen.

Cragen left the room, going to his office and closing the door behind him.

"Do you guy's wanna get a drink?" Asked Munch.

"Yeah, sure." Replied Elliot and Fin.

"You coming, Liv?" Added Elliot

Olivia looked up from her desk, "Yeah, I'm coming."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another round?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah, But you're buying." Replied Fin.

"Ok, sure sure." Olivia laughed.

She walked over to the bar and ordered four more beers and a shot of whiskey. She quickly drank the shot before returning to Fin, Munch and Elliot with the beers.

"Cheers to closing the case." Grinned Munch.

"Cheers." They all chorused.

Olivia gulped her beer, almost finishing the glass in one go.

"What's with her? Why is she drinking so much?" Fin asked Elliot.

"I don't know. I think the case was really affecting her. I think she's just letting go." Whispered Elliot.

Olivia threw back her head an gulped the rest. Elliot watched her, seeing how uneasy she was on her stool…until she fell off it.

"Shit, Liv. Are you ok?" He asked, helping her up, Fin and Munch looked over his shoulder at Liv.

"How did that happen?" Munch asked, "She's only had 3 beers."

Fin went and asked the barman if she drank anything else.

"She had three shots of whiskey as well. One each time she went to get a round." He told Elliot as he put her in a chair.

"Olivia." Elliot sighed, "Maybe this was affecting her more than I thought."

"I can drive her home if you want." Fin offered.

"Nah, Its ok, I'll take her." Said Elliot.

"I'll help you out." Said Munch.

The each helped Olivia up and walked her out so she wouldn't trip.

"I can take her from here," Said Elliot, " She's not that drunk."

Just then Olivia let out a huge burp.

"Woops!!" She laughed.

Elliot, Munch and Fin just stared at her.

"Seriously, It'll be fine." Elliot reassured them.

"Ok. We'll see you later." Fin sighed.

Elliot walked Olivia to his car and sat her in the passenger seat. She started laughing as he was putting her seat belt on.

"What?" He asked.

"You're tickling me!" She giggled.

"Who are you and where is the real Olivia?" He asked

Olivia just grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok. Give me your hands." Elliot told Olivia as he tried to get her out of the car. She placed her hands in his and gripped tightly.

"One…Two…Three…" Said Elliot.

He pulled her out of the car, trying not to bump her head.

"I'm really sorry." She slurred slightly.

"It's ok." Elliot sighed as he helped her up the stairs to her apartment. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful he looked, even though her hair was a mess and she had a goofy grin plastered across her face.

"What?" She asked, "Do I have something on my face!?" She started brushing her face clumsily.

"No. You're fine." Elliot laughed, "Where are your keys?"

"Ummm…hang on." She started rifling through her bag. After two minutes she pulled out her keys and tried the lock. She jiggled it a couple of times before Elliot grabbed her hand.

"Let me try." He said quietly.

"It's my house! I should be able to open the door." Olivia protested.

Continuing to hold her hand, Elliot twisted it to the left until he heard the lock click. Olivia just looked away.

Elliot pushed the door open, helping Olivia not completely make a fool of herself.

He put her down on the couch and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet.

"Elliot," She sighed, "You're such a good friend." She wrapped her arms around him as he tried to put the blanket over her.

"And so are you." He replied.

"Huh. I'm not sleeping here." She said, getting up and tossing the blanket off. She slowly made her way to the hallway before Elliot grabbed her.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" He asked.

"My bed - Duh." She sighed.

"Right."

Olivia held onto the walls while getting to her bedroom and Elliot followed, making sure she didn't slip. She opened her door and went in. Elliot wasn't sure whether to follow or not – but then he heard a thud and decided it was best he did.

"What happened?" he asked as he went through the door.

"Ow." Olivia groaned, rubbing her head.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I fell when I tried to open my cupboard." She replied.

"Come here." He said, helping her off the floor, "I think you're beginning to sober up."

"Mmmm." She hummed.

"Give me a look at your head." He said, sitting her down on the bed.

He slowly checked a small bump that was beginning to appear on the back of her head.

"You'll be fine." He sighed as she looked up.

_Wow she's beautiful…_

Olivia looked at Elliot and noticed his smile…

_Wow…_

Before she knew what she was doing she pressed her lips onto his.

They lingered for a moment before she pulled away...

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry…" She said rubbing her forehead.

"That's ok." Whispered Elliot, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply, slowly they lay back onto Olivia's bed, kissing madly.

"No, I'm really sorry…" Olivia mumbled.

"I don't care." Elliot replied, kissing her neck.

She quickly slipped his shirt off kissing him constantly as he did the same. Before long they were down to their underwear.

Olivia's phone began to ring and she knew she had to answer it.

"Stop, stop." She whispered to Elliot.

She quickly got up and answered it.

"Benson…Uh-huh…ok cap…right…I'll be there soon…bye."

She looked back at Elliot, now sitting up.

"New victim," she sighed, "He'll call you in a minute. I'm going to go have a shower. I'll see you at the precinct."

She grabbed the blanket that used to be sitting on her bed and wrapped it around herself and she left the room. Two seconds later Elliot's phone began to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I just thought I'd let you know that Elliot doesn't have kids i n this story, or a wife.**

**Hope you like it.**

**R&R or I won't add more... if i can help myself. This is just too much fun to write. I get a huge addrenaline high!!**

**-Story Writing Junkie-**

Olivia walked onto the crime scene only to bump straight into Elliot. The ally was dark and she wasn't concentrating on where she was going. her mind was on…other things.

"Oh shit, sorry about that." She appologised, glancing up to look at him.

"Umm…yeah…that's ok." Elliot replied, trying to avoid Olivia's eyes.

Every time he looked at her he couldn't stop thinking of her in her underwear. They were best friends and all of a sudden he couldn't think straight with her around him.

"The victim is a 10 year old female. She's been raped and there is bruising around the neck and arms." The captain announced.

Cragen's voice woke Elliot from his daze and he walked over to where everyone was gathered. Cragen spoke some more about the victim but so far she was a Jane Doe.

"Elliot, you and Olivia go back to the precinct and see if you can find out who this girl is." Cragen added.

Both detectives nodded and headed back to Olivia's car.

"Where's yours?" Olivia asked.

"I caught a cab from your place." Elliot said.

Everything became silent and awkward at that point.

"Oh." Is all Olivia said.

They both got in her car with Olivia driving. They sat silently on their way to the precinct until Elliot finally broke it.

"We're good, right?" He asked.

Olivia's eyes darted from the road for a moment so she get a quick look at Elliot.

"Yeah, we're great." She nodded.

"That whole…" Elliot paused for a moment, trying to think of a word that described their experience, "thing…that happened. It was just…it was nothing."

"Yep, nothing." She agreed; her voice slightly higher than normal.

Olivia continued to keep her eyes on the road as Elliot talked.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened. It was my fault." He sighed.

"Don't try and blame this on your self. I was the one who…err…umm…" Olivia trailed off, trying to finish her sentence but only stuttering a few letters.

"Elliot didn't know what to say after that so he stayed silent.

The remainder of the trip was contained in awkwardness. Olivia watched the road, pretending she was concentrating but really her mind was anywhere but in the car. Elliot was the opposite. He couldn't help staring at her. The way her hands rested on the steering wheel, the way she flicked the stray hairs out of her eyes. He couldn't help noticing the little things about her.

She could feel his eyes on her and she felt uncomfortable.

"What?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, um nothing. I just zoned out." He mentally shook his head.

_This is my best friend, I can't be thinking about her like this. Elliot, stop it. Stop it now! This is only going to get you into trouble._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'll check the database for any girls of her description that have gone missing in the past week." Elliot said as he sat down at his desk.

"Ok. I'll check for any perps with the same MO." Olivia sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as the Captain walked in the room Elliot's computer came up with a name for the girl but the amount of perps with this kind of victim was too many to for Olivia to narrow down.

"Her name is Olivia Benson." Said Elliot.

Everyone in the room fell silent and just stared at Elliot and then Olivia.

Olivia stood there, shocked. Not again. She couldn't go through this again.

"It could be a coincidence. You know, it could." She could feel her breath becoming shallow and her hands shaking. "It could be. You know it it could be, you know it."

"I'm sorry Olivia, but I think this is just too close to be a coincidence." Cragen sighed.

"You don't know that!" She began to raise her voice, "How can you know that?! You don't!" She yelled.

She turned around and stormed out of the room. She couldn't think straight so she headed up to the crib.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You better check that she's ok." Said Cragen, nodding at Elliot.

"I doubt that she's – "Elliot was cut off by the captain.

"Just go and check!" He raised his voice.

Elliot walked out of the room.

"Have you seen Olivia?" he asked Munch.

"Yeah, she headed up to the crib. I wouldn't go up there if I was you though, she seemed pretty mad." He warned Elliot.

"Ok, thanks." Elliot said over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs.

"Thanks for the advice Munch. Wow you're really great Munch. Oh, not a problem, Elliot." Munch muttered to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot opened the door to the crib and saw Olivia pacing. She turned around as he entered the room and burst into a whirl wind of words.

"It could just be a coincidence. It could. He just won't accept it. How can he know that it's not? It might be. Why can he just think that?" All the words just pored out of Olivia's mouth. She couldn't stop them.

"I mean he just waltzes in and because he's the chief he knows what's best. He's always right. It can never be that maybe once he's wrong. He can't just say it's not a coincidence and make it so!" She began yelling.

Elliot grabbed her by both arms, "Olivia, calm down!"

"Let go of me! She screamed, "Let go! LET GO!" She pulled and struggled until he finally let go of her then she bolted, kicking Elliot in the shins as she went. Olivia ran down the stairs and took the fire exit.

Before Elliot had time to recover he was flying down the stairs after her. All the commotion had dragged Fin, Munch and Cragen out of Cragen's small office. As Elliot ran through the room Cragen called out.

"What's going on?"

"Olivia." Is all Elliot could reply, before he pushed the door of the fire exit open and went through it.

He heard Olivia's footsteps thundering down the stairs so he followed.

Olivia ran out on the foot path and headed down the street, not knowing where she was going. This had her freaked and she didn't feel safe anywhere. For all she knew the perp could have been watching her right at that moment. She turned down an alley, just wanting to get out of plain view, until she felt a sharp pain in the back or her head. She tripped but was rolled over almost instantly. Her vision was blurred from the knock to her head but she could see a man trying to rip off her clothing. She tried to scream but the sensation meade her dizzy.

"Olivia?" She heard on name being screamed somewhere in the distance everything was swirling. The yelling seemed to have spooked the man who bolted.

"Olivia?" This time the person calling her name sounded closer.

There was someone standing over her. She tried to yell again. but everything just went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **

**I'm really sorry if Olivia seems a little weak in this chapter. I tried to keep her in character but it was hard.**

**Hope you like it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No…urgh…no…" Olivia tried to mumble. She began to scream and struggle, with her new discovered vocal power she screamed louder. She was pinned down by someone a lot stronger than her.

"Olivia!" He soothed, "Olivia, calm down. Shhh, it's only me, it's only me." Elliot whispered.

"Elliot?" She asked; her breath still panicky.

"It's ok, Liv. I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here."

Her eye lids seemed to flutter as she came back into consciousness.

"Elliot, don't let him, don't let him…" Olivia trailed off and began hyperventilating.

"Nurse!" Elliot called out.

Not even two seconds later, a nurse rushed into the room and started trying to put an oxygen mask on Olivia's face while she told her to calm down.

Olivia just screamed.

Elliot hated seeing Olivia like this. He got up and started pacing; he didn't have the heart to leave the room.

She kept screaming until the nurse gave her something to calm her down. After that she barely talked or made a sound for the next three hours; she slept for two and a half of those hours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke up all she could do was groan from the pain in her head. It was like waking up from a hang over when she didn't even get to experience the happy drunk part of it.

She opened her eyes and saw Elliot. He had grasped her hand and had fallen asleep with his head resting on her bed.

She shifted slightly, uncomfortable in the position she was in. Elliot sat bolt up-right and blinked a couple of times; adjusting to the light.

He offered Olivia a small forced smile.

"You're awake." He sighed.

She groggily pulled the oxygen mask off her face and pushed herself up on the bed.

"Mmm…" Was all she could manage. She felt that if she opened her mouth she wouldn't be able to control what came out of it.

"How are you feeling?' He asked.

Olivia just closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to hold back the tears.

At that moment she knew what she felt.

"I'm going to be sick." She mumbled, just as she leant over the side of the bed and threw up all over the floor.

Elliot jumped to his feet and pulled back her hair as she retched over the other side of the bed. He stood, rubbing circles on her back as she hung her head over the railing. She was no longer vomiting but her body still shuddered as she cried silently. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

Elliot handed her a couple of tissues and she took them gratefully without turning around.

A nurse popped her head around the door but disappeared again. Two minutes later a janitor came in and started to clean up Olivia's mess.

"I'm sorry." Olivia mumbled. The janitor just gave her a grim smile and got back to work.

She sat back in the bed with tears still silently rolling down her cheeks.

Elliot just looked at her and sighed, "Oh, Liv." He said sympathetically.

When he said that, her silent tears turned into soft sobs as she began to cry harder. Elliot sat on the edge of her bed and just held her close to him. He lent back and let her cry.

After a while her whimpers began to subside and she looked up at Elliot.

"Did he rape me?" She asked.

Elliot looked a little bit shocked but he tried not to show it.

"No, Liv," He shook his head, "When I found you he had bolted. He had ripped you shirt open and had un-buttoned your pants and pulled them down slightly."

Olivia looked down when he said this. She felt her cheeks flush and she didn't want Elliot to see her embarrassement. She knew he had seen her in less but that was different. She had been slightly drunk and she was confident. She didn't like the fact that he had seen her so vulnerable and hurt.

She rested her head back on his chest and slowly began to drift off to sleep. She felt so exhausted and couldn't fight it any longer.

Elliot tried to sooth Olivia by stroking her hair as she drifted off. He figured he was doing something right if she was going to sleep. He knew she was embarrassed so he didn't press it. He knew Fin or Munch would be in later to take a statement from her.

Twenty minutes later Elliot's phone rang. He was glad he had put it on vibrate so it didn't wake her.

"Stabler." He said quietly into the phone.

"What the hell, Elliot?" He heard fin asking down the phone, "Why are you so quiet?"

"Olivia's finally fallen asleep –She's exhausted." He sighed.

"Oh, ok," Said Fin, "Is she all right?" He asked.

"She's really shaken up. She totally freaked before, I mean she was screaming and crying. She was a mess! I've never seen her like this. I had to hold her to calm her down." Elliot Replied.

"Poor Liv," Fin sighed, "Is she ok now?"

Elliot felt Olivia stir as he moved his phone to the other ear, "Yeah, but that's only because she's asleep. I don't know how she'll be later." Elliot felt her move again so he decided he wanted to get off the phone, "Look, I don't wan to wake her, is there any specific reason you called?" He asked

"Yeah, I can't believe I forgot. We have another victim." Fin said gravely.

"What's her name?" Elliot asked, already knowing the answer.

"Olivia Benson." Fin sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cragen walked in to Olivia's room to find both detectives sleeping soundly. He knew he shouldn't wake them but he had to. He decided to wake Elliot first to see if Olivia was up to giving a statement.

He shook Elliot's shoulder lightly and waited for him to wake up properly before talking to him.

Elliot opened his eyes and saw the captain starring back at him.

Elliot gasped "You scared the crap out of me."

He realized the position he was in and quickly added "This is not what it looks like."

"Don't worry, Elliot. I'm just here to see if Olivia is up to giving her statement." Cragen assured Elliot.

"I doubt it," Elliot lowered his voice as Olivia shifted in her sleep; "I think she's still in shock."

"Did he actually rape her?" Cragen asked

"No, he fully intended to though. He had ripped her shirt open and undone her pants." Elliot sighed.

"Ok." Said Cragen, who had lowered his voice too.

"She was totally freaked out before. I think it was because she felt so helpless. She started screaming when she came to and then I managed to calm her down a little then she lost it again and started hyperventilating. The nurse came in to give her oxygen but she became hysterical and they had to sedate her." Elliot was shaking his head. Cragen could see he was shaken up as well, "Anyway after that she was so worked up that she made herself sick and she threw-up all over the floor on the other side of the bed. After that she just cried for a while. Then she asked me what happened. For her it's a blur I think. She's pretty embarrassed about it." He put his hand up to his head and rubbed his forehead.

All of a sudden Olivia shrieked in her sleep which made both Elliot and The Captain jump. She started thrashing and Elliot could tell what she was dreaming about.

"Liv, Liv." Elliot said, shaking her, "Wake up, c'mon, wake up!"

Olivia sat up, trembling and sweating. Her breathing was fast and heavy and Elliot knew it was the on set of a panic attack.

"Shh, Liv," Elliot said calmly pulling her back towards him, "its ok, it was just a dream."

Olivia took some deep breaths before she lay back again.

Elliot was brushing back her hair when Olivia noticed the Captain sitting next to her bed.

She looked away. She couldn't look him in the eye. She buried her head into Elliot's jacket and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

"Oh, Olivia." He sighed.

Olivia could feel Elliot signaling to the captain about something but it didn't help. She could feel the tears rolling down her face slowly getting more frequent. It sent a shiver up her spine when Cragen touched her shoulder, she could tell he felt it too.

"I'll see you later, Liv." Said Cragen quietly. Patting her arm as he left.

"Bye Captain." Replied Elliot as Cragen left the room.

Olivia cried harder into Elliot's jumper, thinking of how bad she would be if she really did get raped.

"Shh, it's over Liv." Elliot soothed her.

Olivia knew better though…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, somebody left a bunch of flowers for Olivia at the nurse's desk. The card read:

_My Dearest Olivia,_

_I hope you get well soon so I can see more of you._

_Love,_

_A Secret Admirer._

When she received the flowers she froze and everything just fell away and she realized something:

_She had never been more scared in her life…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N - **

**Like I said - I'm sorry if Olivia seems weak. **

**She's really freaked out because it brings back memories of stuff that happened with White. She's really emotional at the moment because of the stuff with Elliot and she feels extremely stressed and all the tension has become to intense and Olivia is finally releasing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - **

**Ok people - R&R and I'll add more chapters. Once i get another 7 reviews - 20 in total - i will upload chpter 5 and we can all be happy and merry!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of SVU or Law & Order... if I did there would be alot more action between two certain people...wink wink**

**_Bold italics_ are dreams,** _regular italics_** are thoughts or memories.**

**_...Enjoy..._**

* * *

Olivia sat back in her bed waiting for the nurse to come in. Elliot had gone to get some coffee and all Olivia could do was wait. 

Two minutes later the nurse arrived with some papers. She gave to Olivia with a pen and told her she could be discharged. Elliot came in as the nurse walked out, holding the coffees.

"I can be discharged." Olivia sighed.

"Where are you going to go? You can't go back to your apartment." Elliot asked.

"I know. I'll probably go back to the precinct."

"You're not fit to work." Elliot shook his head.

"I'm fine." Olivia shrugged, "Besides if I don't go back to work I'll end up wallowing in self pity and that's not good."

"Cragen won't let you." Elliot was concerned about her. He knew she wasn't fine but if he told her she wasn't she'd stop believing it.

"I'll just sit and do paper work or something. I _need_ to do something, anything." She stressed the last part.

"No." Replied Elliot, "Here's what we'll do. You can go back to your appartment but we'll get people to guard it. I'll see if Cragen can get some uniforms up there."

Olivia just sighed. She wasn't bothered to argue with him at the moment.

"Ok. Well get dressed. I can sign the papers of you want." Elliot added, taking them off her. Olivia's face dropped the slightest bit.

"Do I have any other clothes here?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, Fin brought some in while you were asleep. No underwear though – I told him to stay away from that draw." Elliot joked.

Olivia managed a smile, "Thanks, El."

Elliot smiled back and closed the curtain around Olivia's bed so she could get dressed and then he went to sign the papers.

She met him in the corridor five minutes later. He could tell there was something different about her but he didn't want to ask incase he set her off again.

**

* * *

**

When Olivia entered the precinct everyone was shocked to see her. They all glanced at her every now and then but didn't dare to meet her eyes. They knew she was a tough cookie but they didn't realise she was that tough. Cragen saw her come in through his blinds and quickly called her into his office.

"Olivia, you shouldn't be here." Cragen Sighed.

"Elliot only drove me home an hour ago and I was already going mental and those Uniforms outside my door are no fun. I don't care if I just sit there and do paper work. I have to do something." Olivia protested.

Cragen thought for a moment and was about to reply when Elliot knocked on his office door just before he entered.

"A woman's come in with bruising on her arms claming her boss beat and raped her and…" Elliot looked up just as he was about to go on, "What are you doing here?" He asked, confused.

"I can't be at home, it's driving me mental." Olivia sighed.

Elliot just gave her "the look" that said you-know-you-shouldn't-be-here, "I'll talk to you in a minute, Cap." Elliot shut the door behind himself and left Cragen and Olivia alone.

"Fine," Cragen sighed, resuming their conversation, "Only paper work though."

"Ok." Agreed Olivia, relieved that he didn't send her home.

She walked out of the office and sat down at her desk, opposite Elliot. She crossed her legs, brushing Elliot's legs with her own. She hoped he didn't notice but was doubtful.

_Of course he noticed you idiot!!_

She cursed herself as she glanced up, meeting Elliot's gaze.

_Look away, look away, look away… you're staring!!_

The little voice in her head was yelling at her.

"Oh right, sorry." She appologised to her self out loud, looking back to the folders on her desk.

"That's ok." Replied Elliot.

Olivia looked up and gave him a quick smile.

Olivia worked straight through the next hour and a half without getting up once until she needed to use the bathroom. While she was in the toilets Casey came in.

"Hey Olivia." Casey sounded surprised, "We didn't expect you back so soon."

"I know, but I just couldn't be at home, I was going crazy with boredom." Olivia explained.

"Oh ok, fair enough."

"Ok, I've got to go." Olivia said as she pushed the door open.

When she sat back at her desk she couldn't regain her focus. She was too tired and distracted so she headed up to the crib. She walked over to one of the beds and crawled up to the pillow, kicking off her shoes as she went. She lay down and fell asleep almost instantly.

_**The darkness consumed her as everything around her faded away to black. A man stood over her, pointing a gun at her face, his features slowly becoming more distorted and fuzzy as he moved closer to her. She tried to struggle but her arms and legs felt like lead and refused to move. She started to call out but there was no-one to call out to…**_

"_**Elliot…Elliot…" She whimpered as the man closed in, "Elliot…"**_

"Liv… Livia… Olivia!!" Elliot gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

Olivia jolted out of her dream and gazed groggily around the room as she tried to sit up.

"What?" She asked, noticing Elliot sitting on the bed next to her.

"We've got another victim." He sighed, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Who's the victim?" She began to brush back her hair.

"Another Olivia Benson."

Olivia just sat with her head in her hands, bringing her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her shins and sighed.

"What am I going to do?" She asked, fighting back her tears although they were showing in her voice.

Elliot ignored her question, not knowing how to answer it, "She had a note with her." He said, glancing sideways at Olivia who now had her chin resting on her knees, "it said he wasn't going to stop until he had you."

Olivia shuddered and Elliot felt it as well. He put his arm around Olivia and started stroking her back, trying to sooth her.

Olivia pushed Elliot away.

"We can't do this!!" She almost yelled.

Elliot jumped and even the power of her own voice had shocked Olivia.

"Do what??" Elliot was confused.

"Just… ARGH!!" For the second time in four days, Olivia stormed out of the crib and down the stairs. This time she really didn't know where to go. She couldn't go outside because she was sure whoever this guy was would be out there and she couldn't go back up to the crib. She just wanted to be alone… Then she saw the bathrooms.

Yes, it was childish to hide in there but what choice did she have. She moved quickly to the toilets as inconspicuously as she could and shut herself in one of the stalls. She slowly slid down the wall and crouched on the floor.

All of a sudden the emotion started rushing back and she began tearing up again. Ever since this guy had become a part of her life her world had started to crumble and now it was landing on top of her.

As she thought more and more about this she sank lower onto the floor. It was unhygienic and gross but she no longer had the strength to hold herself up.

"Olivia?" Elliot called as he pushed the door of the ladies.

"Go away, Eliot!!" Olivia yelled back.

Elliot could hear the uneven tone in Olivia's voice. He could tell she'd been crying and he could tell she was angry and frustrated but he didn't leave.

"Liv…" He sighed sympathetically.

"Just go away!" Olivia had resigned herself from yelling to sobbing. It was just too much effort.

"Open the door." He said quietly.

"No." She mumbled. If he was going to be stubborn she was too.

"Come on, Olivia. Will you just open the door?" He sighed slowly.

Olivia didn't even bother to dignify his question with an answer. She just sat there holding her breath, afraid that if she let it go she would explode.

Five seconds later the cubicle door was swung open.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, who only just noticed how wrecked she was.

"What did you do that for?" She asked.

"Do you know how easy it is to unlock these things from the outside?" He replied.

* * *

**Ok people, only 1 more review to go before i get to put chapter 5 up - which is almost complete. So, i suggest that someone writes a review, even if it's: "This is a piece of shit." or "wow, this is so good." or even "I like ice-cream. Nice story." - I don't care what it says as long as it relates slightly to this story. I really want to put up chapter 5 but i'm going to stick to my guns. 1 more review people!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**R&R People or I won't update. **

* * *

"Just leave me alone, Elliot." Olivia sighed, not even bothering to stand up from her cramped position on the floor of the cubicle.

"Liv, what did you mean by "this"?" Elliot asked, air quoting Olivia, completely ignoring her request.

"I don't know." She admitted, resting her head in her hands.

"I don't believe you." He said crouching down next to her.

"Just ever since we nearly…" She paused for a moment, "had sex, everything is just weird. I want it to be like it used to. We were great friends and we could just talk and have fun." She sighed.

"I know." Elliot sighed as well, "Why don't we just forget it. So what – things got a little heated. Now that it's out in the open we can just, "He shrugged, "forget about it."

Elliot smiled at Olivia and tried to push all remaining thoughts of her in her underwear – or worse – out of his mind.

Olivia smiled at Elliot and tried to push all remaining thoughts of him in his underwear – or worse – out of her mind.

It was probably a very good thing that neither of the detectives could read the others mind at that point in time.

"Sure." She widened her smile to a grin as she extended her hand.

"Sure." Replied Elliot, standing as he took Olivia's hand, helping her up as he went.

They walked out of the ladies toilets talking and laughing about how stupid they had acted, not realizing how weird it was that they had both just walked out at the same time.

"How much do you wanna bet that they totally just made out in the women's?" Fin asked Munch, as he walked over with their coffees.

"Twenty bucks says it was in the middle cubicle." Munch replied as Casey walked by.

"Did I hear correctly?" Casey asked rhetorically, "Are we placing more bets on our supposed young lovers?"

"How much do you place on the fact that Elliot and Olivia just made-out in the women's toilets?" Munch asked Casey.

Casey thought for a moment, "None."

Both men just stared at her, confusion plastered across their faces.

"Why would they make-out in the bathroom when the crib is just upstairs." Casey reasoned before she headed off to Cragen's office.

Munch and fin both sat back in their chairs, neither one of them willing to comment on Casey's response.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia both came and sat at their desks, each pulling out a different file as Cragen walked out of his office, followed by Casey.

"More news on the Benson's case." Cragen announced over all the voices in the room.

Olivia looked up, realizing she came under that category.

"A man has been spotted with binoculars, studying Detective Benson's apartment." He added, watching Olivia out of the corner of his eye.

Olivia just rested her elbows on the desk, head in her hands, as everyone's heads turned towards her.

"We have eyewitness description," Cragen continued, "Fin, can you and Munch head into the first interrogation room where the witness is giving his statement?"

"Sure thing, Cap." Fin nodded, heading towards the room, Munch following close behind.

"Ok. That's all we have for now." Cragen finished, dismissing everyone, "Oh, and Olivia, can I see you in my office?"

Elliot and Olivia both exchanged glances, trying to work out if either one of them knew what this was about.

Olivia stood from her seat and went into Cragen's office, followed by Casey, who closed the door behind them.

"Olivia, where do you plan on staying?" Cragen asked.

"Oh, um… I hadn't really thought about that." Her brow furrowed as she thought about the question.

"Maybe you could stay with Elliot." Casey piped up.

Olivia gave Casey a sideways glance as she shifted her jaw to the right.

"Well, you could…I guess." Agreed Cragen, "Of course, we'd have to ask Elliot."

"Um, well-"m Olivia was interrupted when Casey opened the door and called out to Elliot.

All Elliot could think was: _Oh shit, they know about what happened._

Elliot cautiously stepped into Cragen's office, not knowing what he was going to say.

"Is it ok if Olivia stays with you?" Cragen asked.

Elliot was taken back, "Um…err, yeah, I guess so." He said, struggling for words.

He looked down at Olivia who was sitting in the chair opposite Cragen's desk. She stared back at him with a look that said _this-was-not-my-idea-and-yes-I-can-feel-the-awkwardness-in-this-situation-as-well._

"Ok, well, It's six 'o'clock now, why don't you two head home so Olivia can get settled. We'll station some cars around your block, Elliot, so that we can see if anyone comes near your house." Cragen finished.

"Ok." Both Elliot and Olivia exited the office and went back to their desks to pack up their things.

Casey stood next to the window and watched them through the blinds.

"How far are you willing to go just to win my fifty bucks?" Cragen asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"It's not just about the fifty." She replied, not turning away from the window, watching as Olivia laughed at one of Elliot's stupid jokes.

* * *

Olivia followed Elliot into his apartment, looking around the room that she entered. She had never been any further than this room before. It was usually just to pick him up in the morning or something like that but _never_ a social visit. She noticed several beer bottles around the couch and some on the coffee table. She also noted the empty Chinese containers all shoved in the corner.

"Sorry, I haven't had a chance to clean up." Elliot said, as he watched her analyzing his apartment.

"Don't worry," Olivia laughed, "mines pretty much the same."

"I'll take the couch to night and you can have my bed." Elliot said.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine with the couch. I don't want to put you out." Replied Olivia.

"No, trust me. You're going to want the bed tonight. You may not feel like it now but you're going to feel a lot crappier later when you start thinking about this creep and you're going to want the bed." Elliot argued.

Elliot did have a good point, Olivia decided, "Fine, but I'll need something to sleep in. I have a change of clothes for tomorrow but nothing for tonight."

"Oh, yeah, sure. I've got some NYPD stuff lying around, is that ok?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, sure." Olivia smiled, "I think I might have a shower now, if that's ok."

"'Course, there's a bath there if you want it."

"I might actually take that. It's been soooo long since I've had a bath."

"Ok, just let me grab those clothes for you," Eliot said, heading down the hall, "How do you feel about Chinese for dinner?" He added.

"Yeah, ok." Olivia called out to him.

Elliot came back to where Olivia was sitting on the couch and handed her the clothes.

"Thanks." She said taking them from him and heading down the hall to where Elliot had said the bathroom was. She turned the taps and put the plug in the bath and waited for it to fill as she stripped off her clothes.

After two minutes she turned off the water and stepped into the warmth. She sighed as she sat down and let it cover her body. She felt much more relaxed already. She closed her eyes and sank down into the water, letting it was over her face.

"Hey Liv, what do you want from the restaurant?" Elliot knocked on the door lightly.

Olivia closed her eyes, completely submerging herself under the water.

"Liv, what do you want?" Elliot asked again, wondering if she had heard him. "Liv?" He knocked harder on the door, "Olivia?"

Still, no response.

"Olivia?" He called.

No answer.

He pushed the door open and saw Olivia lying in the bath with her eyes closed, barely moving.

"Olivia!!" He yelled, pulling her out of the water.

Olivia screamed as she was wretched from the comfort of her bath.

"Oh my god, Olivia!! What are you doing!!??" He asked as he pulled her close.

"What the hell, Elliot!!?? She coughed, wiping her face, "I'm naked!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN - **

**Ok people - I hope this satisfys your hunger for EO love... for now anyway. I hope they didn't get too out of character or anything. I realised that i've added some of my own little traits to them but i hope you don't sit here going "Omg!! Who are these people!?!?"**

**So anyway...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Elliot didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't help glancing down – It's like saying "don't look" so, of course; you automatically look.

"Elliot!!" Olivia yelled as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Oh right…um…err…sorry… um" Elliot quickly let her go.

He went to cover his eyes but realised he wouldn't be able to make it out the door. He turned around to face the opposite wall to the bath, rubbing his temples, trying to get the image of Olivia out of his head.

"How does "beef black bean" sound?" He asked awkwardly.

"Umm, yeah sure – and fried rice?" Olivia replied.

"Ok, I'll make the call." Elliot reached for the door handle and quickly exited the bathroom without another word.

Olivia sunk lower into the bath so her chin was slightly submerged in the water and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my god." She groaned, "That was embarrassing!"

Olivia decided at that moment that she should get out of the bath - now. She slowly got out and grabbed the towel off the railing. She quickly dried herself off and put on the NYPD jumper and the track pants Elliot had given her. They smelt like him and for some reason Olivia found comfort in that. As she pulled on the track pants she realised they were way too big for her. She pulled the draw string as tight as it would go then tied it into a knot. She wrapped her hair in the towel.

She left the bathroom and went into the living room where Elliot was standing in the door way talking to one of the uniformed officers. Olivia went and sat on the couch and flicked on the TV as she waited for Elliot to finish his conversation. There wasn't much on so she ended up watching the end off some doctor show.

Elliot came and sat down as the end credits began to roll, revealing what was going to happen next week.

"Would you like a beer or something?" He asked.

"Umm, yeah, ok." Olivia nodded.

Elliot went into the kitchen and opened the near empty fridge and pulled out two beers.

"Sorry about before." Said Elliot, looking at his feet.

"Oh, yeah. That's cool. Don't worry about it; we're all good." Olivia said as she took the beer from Elliot.

"So…" Elliot sighed.

"Mmm…" Olivia replied, then taking a sip of her beer.

"I was just telling the uniform that we had ordered Chinese and to give me a call when it arrives." Elliot added.

"Oh ok." Olivia licked her lips.

"I also ordered some chicken chow mien." He smiled.

With all this awkwardness Olivia could feel the butterflies rising in her stomach – was "awkwardness" the right word? She didn't know; maybe tension was better suited.

After twenty more "tension" filled minutes Elliot's phone finally rang. He answered then went downstairs and came back with the Chinese. Olivia followed him into the kitchen as he pulled out some plates and forks. He divided the food up between the two plates. They each took one then went and sat back down on the couch.

"Where would we be without Chinese take out?" Elliot asked openly.

"God only knows." Olivia laughed. The amount of money she spent on Chinese was phenomenal.

She shoveled some of the fried rice and beef into her mouth, spilling half of it on the floor.

"Nice work, Liv." Elliot laughed.

Olivia managed to swallow her mouthful and started laughing as well. She looked at the amount of food on her plate and then at Elliot's.

"You got more than me." She pouted her lip as she toyed with him.

"I'm a growing boy." He grinned.

"Are not." She said, trying not to grin as well.

"Are too!" He shot back.

"No your not – but I'm a growing girl, I should have more." The grin now revealing it's self as she spoke.

"Oh, well, do you want some more?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"Open your mouth." Elliot replied.

Olivia did as she was told as he Elliot flung a fork full of rice at her.

"Elliot!!" She laughed, "I have peas down my shirt now!" She replied with her own fork full of rice.

"Hey, that was uncalled for." Elliot Joked.

"Awww, is poor widdle Elliot feeling sorry for himself??" Olivia taunted, pinching his cheek.

"Don't do that!" He laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling it down to her lap.

Olivia looked down at her hand and then back into Elliot's eyes. She quickly flinched away and broke the eye contact. She could already feel the butterflies acting like they had just drunk red cordial.

Elliot felt his stomach do a complete summersault when Olivia's chocolate eye's locked onto his.

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this really can't be happening!!_

Olivia was having similar thoughts:

_Not now, not now – I can't be falling for him now. We've been partners for years; I can't be falling in love with him now._

"Liv…" Elliot breathed; he didn't even know her name had slipped from his lips until she looked up at him.

Olivia looked puzzled – she tried her hardest to look confused so she didn't let on about her feelings – she didn't want to believe it herself let alone Elliot to know. She knew if she did she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation.

Unlike Olivia; Elliot couldn't help himself. He brushed a stray eyelash from her cheek with his thumb. He slowly moved in glancing at her lips briefly just before they brushed against his own.

The butterflies in Olivia's stomach went crazy as she closed her eyes; reveling in the sensation of Elliot's lips.

Elliot pulled Olivia closer, deepening the kiss, having his own butterflies become as high as kites.

Olivia didn't want it to end, she knew when it did everything was going to be awkward.

Elliot wanted this kiss to last forever but he knew it would have to end sooner or later but for now he would simply enjoy what he would later regret when he had to come to terms with the consequences.

Olivia slowly tried to break the kiss as her conscience got the better of her… but Elliot wanted more and he knew she did to. She finally managed to separate their lips, instantly wishing she hadn't.

"We…" She tried to speak but squeaked and reverberated. She cleared her throat and tried began again, "We, we can't. You know we-"

Elliot cut her off by placing his finger on her lips.

Her eyes locked onto his as Elliot kissed her again, this time even more passionately.

Olivia become weak at the knees and could no longer hold herself up. She fell back onto the couch, bringing Elliot with her. He kissed her more, gently at first before he became too hungry for the taste of her lips, the taste of her tongue…the taste of her.

Olivia knew it wasn't going to end here… she knew they weren't going to be able stop and at that moment she didn't care.

He slowly removed her shirt, knowing that if she didn't want him to she'd stop him. Of course this didn't happen – She pulled his shirt over his head then quickly began unbuckling his jeans.

Two minutes later they had managed to remove the rest of their clothes and had made it into Elliot's bedroom and onto his bed. She let his fingers caress her body as she traced the muscles on his back, she could feel his power even though he was gentle. They moved together as one, feeling each others emotion, tasting their grief, loving the other.

When it was over Olivia and Elliot collapsed in each others arms, breathing heavily, enjoying the warmth from the friction of their bodies. Olivia was soon asleep, Elliot playing with her hair, tangling it around his fingers, listening to her breathing; waiting for each breath as it she drew it into her lungs…

* * *

**R&R People. If you don't i won't update and then you'd be stuck with only half a story and i think a couple of people might be angry about that . I know this has been along time coming - a week or something i think - and i'm really glad you've been patient but I've had a whole lot of school stuff on. The whole ACTAP thing is next week so I don't know how long it might take. I'll let you all know when I think the next chapter will be. Next chapter will be more focused on the rapist rather than the sex - Sorry!!**

**Much love,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-**

**I am really really really sorry for leaving it so late!! I've been really lazy and I just got a whole heap of crap from school piled on me.**

**SO SORRY!!**

**I promise I won't leave it this long again.**

**Much love,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**

* * *

The sunlight danced across Olivia's face as she began to wake up. She enjoyed the warmth before she heard a heavy sigh that didn't belong to her. Her eyes sprung open and darted around the room before they lay to rest on the chest of the man beneath her head. 

_Wait a second…oh my god…_

Olivia's mind was conflicted – this was something she had wanted for so long but they could both loose their jobs.

She quietly slipped off Elliot's chest and out of the bed, grabbing her underwear and track pants off the ground and putting them on.

_Now where is my bra?_

She crept down the hallway and found her bra just outside Elliot's bedroom. Picking up all the pieces was bringing back memories from last night which she was forced to cram away into the back of her head along with all her dreams she'd had of him.

She tiptoed into the living room and found the NYPD jumper Elliot had leant her draped over the arm of the couch.

_Oh god…_

Olivia knew she couldn't leave the apartment without Elliot so n true Olivia fashion; she decided the best way to deal with this was avoid it.

She fumbled around Elliot's kitchen looking for a mug to make coffee when she heard him cough in the other room.

_Crap crap crap…_

She quickly poured the coffee into the mug and added sugar and milk then poured a mug for Elliot. She left his cup on the bench then headed back towards the bathroom.

"Coffee's on the bench, Elliot." She called after she had passed his bedroom.

She quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, making sure she locked it this time.

---

Elliot got up and slid out of bed, suddenly realizing he was stark naked.

_What?? Oh right…_

He grabbed his pants and briefs and quickly threw them on then wandered out to the kitchen where Olivia had said his coffee was. He took the cup and went and sat on the couch, thinking about what he and Olivia we going to do about last night; whether they were going to do anything.

---

Olivia stood under the water with a thousand things running through her mind. The man who attacked her. Elliot. What was going to happen at work. Elliot. Other cases. Elliot. Elliot's blue eyes. The way she could melt into his body, the way he was gentle with her, the way his lips brushed hers, the way-

_Stop, Olivia just stop. Stop thinking about him…and his lips and his eyes and the way he- ARGH!! I'm doing it again!!_

Olivia decided she was better off getting out of the shower before she did her head in. She quickly dried off and got dressed. She quickly did her hair and make up before heading out of the bathroom.

As she slowly crept into the lounge room she didn't notice Elliot sitting on the couch.

"Morning." He said getting up off the couch.

Olivia jumped, "Shit Elliot, You scared me half to death."

"Sorry." He smiled as he walked over to her, mug in hand. He went to kiss her but Olivia quickly took a step back.

"Elliot, you better get in the shower, otherwise we'll be late for work."

Elliot sighed, he thought Olivia might be like this be had hopped otherwise. Not wanting to push his luck, he quickly headed for the bathroom after placing his mug on the bench.

Olivia went into the kitchen and poured another mug of coffee for herself and sat down on the couch.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered, letting a small sob escape from her lips.

She sat there for another ten minutes just starring off into space, letting her mind wander.

Elliot walked into the lounge room and saw Olivia on the couch, "Liv, you ready to go?" Elliot asked.

When he didn't get a response he asked again.

"Liv?" He walked closer to her, "Olivia?" He said a little louder.

Olivia jumped slightly and looked up, "What?" She asked.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, right. Yeah, I'm ready." She got up and put her cup on the bench and followed Elliot out the door.

They made their way to Elliot's car and got in. Olivia was still kind of in a daze and Elliot noticed.

As they put their seat belts on Elliot watched Olivia. He could see she was still kind of shocked and not really concentrating. As he pulled out and onto the road they remained silent.

Once they were well on their way to work Elliot glanced at Olivia quickly before he changed lanes.

"You ok?" Elliot asked, stopping at the traffic lights.

Elliot turned to face her straight on. Olivia held his gaze for a second before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

Then she did something neither of them expected –

She burst into tears.

"Liv." Elliot sighed.

Suddenly there were a lot of car horns beeping them to move. Elliot quickly put the car into drive and looked for a car park. He quickly found one and pulled over. Olivia was still in tears and Elliot couldn't stand the sight of her like that.

"Oh, Olivia." He sighed again, gathering her into his arms.

Olivia clung to Elliot's shirt, soaking it with her tears until she realised how pathetic she felt. She gently pushed Elliot away and wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"Elliot, I don't need you to come running to my side every time I burst into tears!" She practically yelled.

Elliot was taken aback by Olivia's voice and immediately put his hands up in defense.

"But…Olivia…" Elliot was speechless from Olivia's outburst.

"You're not here to protect me!" She raised her voice again.

"But…But…" Elliot stammered.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" She screamed, tears steadily running down her face.

She sat back against the car door and pulled her knees up to her face.

Elliot watched her body shudder as she cried. Each shudder sent a small crack running through his heart.

"Liv," He sighed once again, "I know you can look after yourself, but…" He trailed off.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, "But what?" She said fiercely.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!! So sorry but I couldn't help myself.**

**R&R or I won't update... and trust me - you want me to update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN - **

**Here is chapter 8. I'm sorry it's shorter than the others but school just decided to shove all these pointless essays and assignments onto me so they seem to be preoccupying my time.**

**I hope you enjoy it and remember to review otherwise I won't update and that would be very sad.**

* * *

**So far...**

**4805 Hits**

**58 Reviews**

**7 Favourites**

**18 Alerts**

**Thanks loads, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

"Err…I…I…" Elliot stammered quietly. 

"Just spit it out!!" Olivia yelled.

"Nothing." Elliot growled.

Olivia didn't know what to say so she stayed silent. She sat back properly in her seat and stared out through the windscreen. They sat in silence for a minute or so before Elliot started the car again and pulled out onto the street. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

When they reached the precinct Olivia was out of the car before Elliot had even taken the key out of the ignition. She hurried up the steps while Elliot had to run to catch up to her. They stepped into the elevator, Elliot only just making it, and waited for it to "ding" at their floor. As soon as they stepped into the squad room Cragen called them into his office.

Elliot and Olivia each took a seat opposite Cragen and waited for him to begin.

Cragen sighed deeply before meeting Olivia's eyes.

"There's been another victim." He said sadly.

Olivia tried to hold her composure as she held her captain's stare. Elliot looked over at Olivia, watching the tension rise in her muscles.

"Olivia, you're no longer working this case." Cragen added.

Olivia, involuntarily, let a small sob escape past her lips but she maintained eye contact with Cragen. She was seething, it may not have appeared that way but she was.

Cragen tried not to look sympathetic but failed, instead turning to Elliot.

"Elliot, you and Fin are now primary on the case."

Elliot nodded and both he and Olivia stood to leave.

"Oh, and Olivia, it's for your own good. Until we catch this guy you're on desk duty." Cragen added.

Olivia stormed out of the office and headed for the cribs. Elliot didn't even bother following. He knew all he'd get was a mouthful of insults and possibly kicked in the shins again so he left her.

Elliot headed back to his desk and picked up some files.

"What's up with Liv?" Munch asked.

"Cragen pulled her from the case." Elliot replied simply.

"Why?" Munch added inquisitively.

Elliot gave a raised eyebrow, "The new victim."

"We have a new victim?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, another Olivia Benson," Elliot sighed, "And she's dead." He added, slightly shocked.

"That's right Elliot and you and Fin are heading down there now." Cragen said over is shoulder.

"What?" Fin asked.

Cragen raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, ok Cap, let's go Elliot." Fin added.

They both grabbed their coats and headed towards the elevators.

"Where's Olivia?" Cragen asked Munch.

"Crib." Munch replied, not looking up from his files.

"Oh, ok." Cragen sighed, turning around and heading back towards his office.

---

Olivia kicked the door open to the cribs, entered and slammed the door behind her. She kicked the door from the inside and hit it with her fists before crashing to the ground. She sat and cried for ten minutes before she crawled over to one of the beds and up onto it. She had finally been pushed to the max and she had crashed and burned. She lay there, taking her breaths in gasps as she chocked on her tears. As she began to calm down her eyelids became heavy and she had soon fallen asleep.

---

_**2 hours later…**_

Elliot and Fin walked back into the squad room after two hours of examining the crime scene and running around talking to witnesses and checking for cameras anywhere. The victim had been discovered in an alley – much like the one where Olivia was attacked. Elliot was glad she had been taken off the case because he believed it would have been too much for her. Olivia was a strong woman but after what had happened in the car that morning he didn't think she was coping well.

Fin had found out that the store across the street from the alley had a security camera outside which could have possibly caught the attack on tape but they couldn't be sure until one of the techs had had a look at it. They had one witness who was coming by in the afternoon but other wise they hadn't had much luck.

Elliot looked around the room as he reached his desk but didn't see Olivia.

"Where's Liv?" Elliot asked Munch, who was still at his desk.

"Crib." Munch answered for the second time that day.

"Still?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, she hasn't been down once." Munch added.

Elliot decided to go and check on her. He made his way up the stairs and to the crib. He saw the mark her shoe had left on the door. He opened it quietly and saw her form lying on one of the bunks, fast asleep.

He walked over to her and gently sat on the bed, careful not to wake her. He felt his arm brush hers, the sense of touch gave him goose bumps. He swept her hair from her face and gazed at her beauty. He watched her lips tremor slightly as she drew each breath in. He could no longer resist the urge – he leant in and placed a gentle kiss on her tender lips, lingering for a moment.

Olivia stirred slightly but didn't wake. Elliot sat up and head for the door. Just as he was about to close it he whispered what he had meant to say to her in the car;

"_I love you, Olivia Benson."_

* * *

**AN-**

**Review people if you want an update.**


End file.
